mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blipsqueak
Time limit: 5 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,095,507 |placement xp = 1}} Description Blipsqueak was released on November 24, 2016. The Blipsqueak appears to have a humanoid figure, sporting arms and legs. However, it also seems to have robotic parts. Microphones replace the areas where ears would be and speakers replace the areas where its nose would normally be. Blipsqueak's mouth is akin to the line on a heartbeat monitor, and creates waves when Blipsqueak sings. Its forearms and lower legs are a hot pink, with the other parts being a metallic grey. On each leg, two toes are present, with light pink toenails. For joints, it has black orbs with a small orange screw in the middle. At the end of its arms are similar looking joints, with an opening in the middle of the orange circle, where green lights flash. The most obvious part of the Blipsqueak is its head. A large, glass cylindrical dome is present, and inside are six eyeballs which float and occasionally glance around. It is slightly taller than Whajje, and sports stainless steel skin. The upper parts of its arms and legs all have a fringe of pink fur at both ends of them, just before the joint. This could hint that they were covered with pink fur at some point, raising the question of if the fur is synthetic or not. Characteristics of the monster eggs required to wake up Blipsqueak are present on its design. Toe Jammer's liquid on the dome, PomPom's pink fur, and Deedge's, Cybop's and T-Rox's robotic appearance, as well as Cybop‘s eyes in its dome. Song The Blipsqueak sings "Eyes... ears... nose... toes" in a robotic accent. While singing, it points to its respective body parts using its green light (in order: eyes in dome, ear microphones, nose speaker, toes). As it goes through the four body parts, its arms get more and more behind its lyrics, with them being slightly early to eyes, almost exactly on cue with ears, slightly behind on nose, and noticeably late on toes. It also echoes the last sound of each English word, an "S" sound that reverberates quickly 3-4 times. Maitland, mentioned in the name of the description, is a city in Florida. More importantly, it is also the name of a band. Some of the names of their tracks mention senses, and one mentions eyes outright. (Their bandcamp is https://maitland.bandcamp.com/ .) Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy In order to awaken Blipsqueak, it is recommended to begin with Deedges, breeding them on Cold Island, Shugabush Island, and Mirror Cold Island. It is also recommended to breed using the combination of Deedge and Rare Deedge on Cold and Mirror, for 100% success rate (unless Rare Deedge re-run is on). While Deedge is breeding, Plant Island, Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island, and their respective Mirrors are still open. the next Monster recommended to focus on is PomPom. It is recommended to breed it on Air Island, Earth Island, and their respective Mirror Islands. It is best to use the combo PomPom and Rare PomPom, so no Ethereals are bred, which could ruin the chances of waking the Wublin in time. This leaves Plant Island, Water Island, and their respective mirrors still open to be used for breeding. T-Rox and Cybop take the same time to breed. so either one can be prioritized. since Plant Island doesn't have Cybop and Water Island doesn't have T-Rox, Plant and its Mirror can be used to breed T-Rox while Water and its Mirror can be used to breed Cybop. For T-Rox it is recommended to breed using T-Rox and Rare T-Rox, for the same reasons as PomPom. Once PomPom is done breeding, Air and Earth Island are open. On Earth Cybop could then be bred, and T-Rox on Air. Toe Jammers, due to their short breeding time, can be done at the end. This strategy Works whether you have Mirror Islands, Enhanced Breeding Structures, and Secondary Breeding Structures or not. On average it takes 2 days to wake up Blipsqueak using this strategy.. Name origin The Blipsqueak's name is a portmanteau of "blip", a short high-pitched sound that comes from electronic devices sometimes accompanied with a light, and "pipsqueak" someone considered unimportant due to their small size. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Blip1.png|"Eyes" Blip2.png|"Ears" Blip3.png|"Nose" Blip4.png|"Toes" *Akin to the Creepuscule, the Monsters in the teaser are the Monsters Blipsqueak requires. *Blipsqueak and Maulch were released on a Thursday, unlike most Wublins, which have been released on Fridays. This coincided with the winners of My Singing Monsters Cover contest being announced. *Blipsqueak in the market appears before Creepuscule, despite it being released after. *Its idle animation movements are large, noticeable, and resembles dancing. *It seems to not have control over its eyes, but instead the fluid in which they are floating. *Blipsqueak has only two visible organic parts, its six eyes and its fur. This leaves an almost entirely robotic chassis with a partly organic being inside. **The Monster Handlers have implied that Blipsqueak is a cyborg, an organic creature with robotic parts. *One of its feet does not move at all, whether it is idle or singing. *Blipsqueak could be heard in the MSM soundtrack before Blipsqueak was officially in the game. It could even faintly be heard in the original trailer for Wublin Island. *On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Blipsqueak are: **Yearns to intern at Mait-Land and learn new words. **A major advocate for cyborg monster representation. **Contact with pink fluffy bits results in electric shock. Teaser Blipsqueak was teased on November 22, 2016. What made it unique was that its puzzle was considerably difficult to solve. The goal of the puzzle was to identify the body parts of various Monsters (the Monsters in the puzzle are the ones zapped into the new Wublin). After finding the name of those body parts, you would need to pull out a special letter from each one of them and join all of the special letters together to get the Wublin name. Wublin14-1.png Wublin14-2.png Wublin14-3.png Wublin14-4.png Wublin14-5.png Wublin14-6.png Wublin14-7.png Wublin14-8.png Wublin14-9.png Wublin14-10.png The body parts and what Monsters have them are listed below. The bolded letters are the special letters that make up the 13th Wublin's name. EL'B'''OW, PomPom '''L'IPS, Toe Jammer F'I'''N, Cybop HEAD'P'HONES, Deedge NO'S'TRILS, T-Rox LI'Q'UID, Toe Jammer PL'U'MES, PomPom MANDIBL'E', Cybop T'A'IL, T-Rox SPEA'K'''ER, Deedge Putting the letters together revealed the name of the 13th Wublin, Blipsqueak. Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Wublin Island